The Truth Lies Within the hotel:Hostage
by xox.Kristyy
Summary: Mr.Tipton becomes hostage!Cody.London,Zack,and Maddie have to find him.Rate M for violence,rape,sexual content,blood,swearing and many more.Plz R&R.My summary sux but da story doesn't!Trust me!Very scary and violent.A pinch of comedy...EnjoyR&R!
1. The mysterious phone call

My Notes::Hey guys!!Plz update!!Second story but didn't finish the first.I will probably delete the first because it's not my real work!I can do better.It is my qork though.R&R plz!!Bye!and thanx!

* * *

"Zack, you are sooo stupid." shouted Cody to his twin brother Zack as they were walking to Maddie.

"Well, it's not my problem I made you get in detention. But still, you have to write a note about it and mom has to sign it!" replied Zack as he laughed.

"Have you no shame?" asked Cody as they got to Maddie.

"No shame about what guys?"Maddie questioned as she leaned on her counter.

"Zack here, got me in trouble and now I have to write a detention note for our principle and mom has to sign it." answered Cody with a pout.

"And yet. I'm happy about it." said Zack as he looked at Maddie,"One chocolate bar. _Sweet thang_"

Maddie smiled and gave Zack the chocolate bar and collected the money from Zack.

"Have you guys seen the paper lately?!" London fumed as she walked up to them.

"Feh,I bet you don't even know what _paper_ is." exclaimed Zack.

"Yes I do….it's that…soft thingy…the one I'm holding and it's used for making clothes!"Maddie, Cody, and Zack looked at Maddie.

"London, that's history."Maddie explained as she gave London a weird look.

"If paper is history, than why is it still here. Wouldn't it be gone if it was history?" London asked.

"I rest my case." said Maddie.

"Anyways……the _paper_ says there's someone trying to kill my father and the killer is now in the Tipton!"

"The…the…Tipton? Where we..uh..live?" stammered Cody.

"Cody, now _you_ know where we live! Very good! I'm sure mom will be happy."Zack boasted.

"At least I know where the school is!" replied Cody.

Overhearing their conversation,Mr.Moseby came walking to them.

"London, where did you get the idea that a killer is in my hotel?" asked Mr.Moseby.

"From the _newspaper_.Duh!And people call me stupid. At least I know my _mutiplicution_."answered London as she rolled her eyes.

"It's multiplicAtion London."Maddie corrected.

"_Whatever_, I was just tricking you." said London.

"Mr.Moseby, what are you going to do about the killer?" asked Cody.

"Oh, I'm not sure. Maybe Esteban (sp?) will take care of him. I should call the police."said a worried Mr.Moseby.

"I'm sure,Mr.Moseby,"explained Zack as he put his hands around his shoulders,"London,Maddie,Cody and I will help you find the killer to have to this hotel safe.And honestly..and now I really mean honestly..."Mr.Moseby looked at Zack in a weird way.

"If anyone gets hurt,we will charge it on you.And also..no need to call the police.We're experts."Zack finished as he took his arm away from around Mr. eyes widened as he looked at Zack.

"Mom wouldn't let us."Cody smiled as he crossed his arms.

"Why?"asked Zack,"Are you still scared of the ghost _Murielle_(sp?)told up about?"

"Ew!You mean the girl who is even poor than me..ghost?"said London as she put out her hand."She made me break a nail when we pulled that prank on you Zack."

"Don't worry Cody,we're all scared.But I still think ghosts don't exist."explained Maddie as she smiled,"Although it was funny how Zack got scared."Zack gave Maddie an evil glare.

"I wasn't afraid...and plus...mom won't let us go..it involves killing and one of us mind end up getting killed."said Cody trying to convince Zack not to go.

"I'll you $200 dollars."suggested Mr.Moseby.

"Yes!..ewww...but seriously..are you that poor?"asked Zack as he looked at Mr.Moseby in a weird way.

"Fine...unlimted passes for the game room for a month too."Mr.Moseby added.

"A year."argued Zack.

"A week."Mr.Moseby replied.

"Fine!"

Cody looked at Zack.

"_Smooth_."said Cody.Zack thought of what he said while Mr.Moseby left.

"Oh man!"Zack shouted.London and Maddie laughed as they all went to Zack's and Cody's suite.

* * *

On the Elevator:

"Zack,don't you think your mother will tell you not to go?I mean your mother is very cautious about these things."suggested Maddie.

"Pish Posh!"exclaimed Zack,"Our mother isn't stupid unlike London!Pu-lease!"

"Why is London stupid?"asked London as she smiled holding the newspaper swaying.

"London, may I please see the newspaper?"asked Maddie.London gave Maddie the newspaper while Maddie hit London on the head with it.

"Hey!Why did you do that for?"London asked as she rubbed her head.

"It helps you get smarter."replied Maddie as she nodded her head.

"Cool!"shouted London as she kept hitting her head with the newspaper.

"Apparantly,London has no life."Maddie whispered to Zack and Cody.

* * *

In Zack's and Cody's Suite:

"Mom?"asked Cody as he walked around the suite,"What's this?"Cody curiously picked it up and read the note.Maddie,London, and Zack went to him,"It says 'boys,I will be home around ten.I met your father earlier and he wanted to take me out!Luv ya!Kisses!Dad says hi.Bye!' "Zack crossed his arms.

"Oh...dad comes along and mom doesn't tell us!That's just great!"shouted Zack.Just then,their phone rang.

"I'll get it!!"exclaimed Cody as he raced for the phone,"Hello?"

* * *

Cody's conversation on the phone: 

Cody:Hello?

stranger:is London there?

Cody:yes

stranger:May I speak to her.

Cody:sure hold on.

_silent pause..waiting for Cody to give the phone to London_

London:Hello?

stranger:hello London.

London:Do I know you?

stranger:That's not important.I am the killer in your hotel.Do not contact the police or tell anyone except your fellow friends with you now.I have your father.He's in hostage.If you tell a peep to the police or the manager or to anyone in the hotel,except your friends,your father will not live.

_ London froze_

* * *

Heyys!!How do you like it?If you enjoyed..feel free to review!!oh yeah and while you're reviewing..you mind telling me how to speel Esteban??Thanx!!Bye! 


	2. The Nightly Visit::Watch out Maddie

stranger:May I speak to her.

Cody:sure hold on.

silent pause..waiting for Cody to give the phone to London

London:Hello?

stranger:hello London.

London:Do I know you?

stranger:That's not important.I am the killer in your hotel.Do not contact the police or tell anyone except your fellow friends with you now.I have your father.He's in hostage.If you tell a peep to the police or the manager or to anyone in the hotel,except your friends,your father will not live.

London froze

* * *

London quickly dropped the phone and sat down shocked. 

"London,do you even know who that was?"asked Zack.London stayed quiet.

"Maybe he was a reporter."suggested Cody.London still stayed quiet.

"I know London,it was probably someone else."replied Maddie as they sat around her.Then all of a sudden,the lights turned off,the door knocked,and then the lights turned back on.

"Now,it is time for me to talk.and that,...was creepy!"shouted London.

"Zack...why don't...yo..you..g..g...o..go..get..th...the..d...d...d..door?"stammered Cody.Zack gulped as he gradually walked to the door with London,Maddie,and Cody close behind.Zack took a deep breath and turned the door knob,which made a squeaky sound,and found no one there but a ransom note.

"Well that was stupid!!We were scared for no stupid reason!"complained Zack as everyone was relieved.Maddie quickly grabbed the note from Zack.

"This is what it says,"Maddie started:

"Dear London,I am the stranger in your hotel.I have your father in hostage.All I want is to see Cody Martin in your suite.You bring anyone else,your father and Cody dies.Trust me.It won't be pretty.I'll give you a hint about who I am.You know me...or you don't.I work near you.I know everything about you.You call Mr.Moseby,Moseby.You always hang out with Maddie Fitzpatrick(sp?)the girl who works at the candy counter.And Maddie,you're really attractive just to let you know.So watch out tonight.London,you hang out with the twins,Cody and Zack Martin,and your in the suite,of Carey Martin.Bring Cody and that is my final word.From:I work near you.P.S.Maddie,..watch out."

Maddie,London,Zack and Cody freaked out.

"Why do I have to go.Why can't it just be..ZACK?!"shouted Cody.

"Well hello?Mister stranger guy here finds me attractive and told me to watch out.He might even rape me?And the I'll become pregnant!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"shouted Maddie.They brought Cody to London's suite till they gulped and quietly turned the knob.

* * *

Inside the suite: 

Cody closed the door behind him.It was dark except the light that shined infront of London's couch.

"Please,sit down.Make yourself comfortable...while it lasts."said the stranger as Cody sat down on the couch.

"Listen carefully."started the stranger,"Your really close with London right..don't answer that because I know...anyways...I want you to do me a favour.I'm raping Maddie Tonight and I'd like you to help me.If you don't..Mr.Tipton here dies..."The stranger shined the light on Mr.Tipton who was infront of Cody and then shined it back on Cody trying not to be seen.

"_Help me!"_Mr.Tipton mumbled. 

"Now leave!"shouted the ran out and ran back to his suite.Now on the elevator,Cody is panting.Until the elevator stopped.

"Oh no.What's happening?"Cody asked to himself.

"Cody Martin...cody martin...zack martin...maddie fitzpatrick...london!!london tipton!!!!!!"

The voice stopped and the elevator started moving.

* * *

Back at the Martin's Suite:: 

"I wonder how Cody's doing with the stranger."asked London.

"I bet you he's crying of fear!!"joked Zack.

"Zack,that isn't funny.Your brother is in big trouble.He could've gotten killed.This is serious."explained Maddie.

"YOU GUYS!!!I HAD THE CREEPIEST EXPERIENCE EVER!!!"shouted Cody as he banged through the door.

"CODY!"they all shouted as theyr an up to him.

"What happened??/Are you okay???"Maddie questioned as they sat down on the couch...all eyes on Cody.

"I'll tell you what happened."Cody started to explain,"I got in.He said he had Mr.Tipton.And he does!I saw him!Anyways!!He said he was gonna rape Maddie and he wants me to help him or he dies."

Maddie,Zack, and London were in shock again.

"Wait,I'm not finished yet.When I went on the elevator on the way up from here, someone was saying,Cody Martin,Zack Martin,Maddie Fitzpatrick and shouted London Tipton."Cody finished.

"That should be me helping to rape Maddie!"Zack complained as Cody,Maddie and London stared at Zack.

"Cody!!You have to rape me!I don't care.I want to help London and get Mr.Tipton back.Maddie sighed as she frowned.

"Don't worry Maddie,it will be okay..."London said smiling.

Zack hit London.

"Ouch."she replied.They said their met up with the stranger.The stranger had a mask on trying not show his face.The stranger and Cody went to Maddie's home who was home by herself.The stranger started to crawl on top of Maddie and kiss then squeezed her hand and then went on top of Maddie.The stranger started to strip her clothes down while Cody striped her pants down.Maddie who was awake,did a fake snore,then Cody and Zack quickly grabbed the strangers hands and held him tight.

"HA!Your such a loser!!"shouted Maddie,.

"Shut-up my sweet little lady.Playing hard to get eh?" the stranger smirked.

Cody took off his mask to find...

* * *

Heyys!!Sorry it's short!!Plz R&R!!!!!!Byez!! 


	3. A little Naughty Truth or Dare

My Notes::Thanx to the ppl who reviewed me!!You guys are the best so here's the next chapter.Whose inside te mask...you'll be disappointed but surprised.Pls,a little bit of lemons!..Enjoy and plz R&R!!::

* * *

Left off at:

"Ouch."she replied.They said their met up with the stranger.The stranger had a mask on trying not show his face.The stranger and Cody went to Maddie's home who was home by herself.The stranger started to crawl on top of Maddie and kiss then squeezed her hand and then went on top of Maddie.The stranger started to strip her clothes down while Cody striped her pants down.Maddie who was awake,did a fake snore,then Cody and Zack quickly grabbed the strangers hands and held him tight.

"HA!Your such a loser!!"shouted Maddie,.

"Shut-up my sweet little lady.Playing hard to get eh?" the stranger smirked.

Cody took off his mask to find...

* * *

Zack,Cody,Maddie, and London were in shock just to see a mere robot.

"I have tricked in many ways and you will never find out.So long..suckers!"shouted the robot as it took ran to turn on the lights.

"So what do you want to do now?"asked London as they all sat in bed around Maddie.

"I say we play Truth of dare while we're at it."suggested Maddie who was still in her bra and underwear.

"I like."said Zack as he stared at Maddie.Maddie gave Zack an evil glare.Maddie got up to get a bottle and they all sat around in a circle.

"Me first!"shouted London as she took the bottle and spinned it.It landed on Cody.

"Truth."Cody replied.

"Okay,"London started,"Who do you like and why do you like her?"

Cody looked at everyone as everyone looked at him.

"Can't say?"Cody answered scared to say.

"No you have to bro."Zack explained.

"Fine,"Cody answered,"I like...you London...because you're kinda cute and your rich..and even though you're not smart.I still like you."

London smiled as she kissed Cody on the smiled and high fived Zack.So Cody spinned the bottle and it spun on Maddie.

"Dare...and make it challenging(sp?)"Maddie smirked.

"Oh this is easy and Zack,your gonna enjoy ever moment of if,"Cody explained,"Maddie,I dare you to strip for Zack."

"Oh this is like stealing candy from a baby."Maddie replied as she walked up to Zack and Zack sat on a chair.Maddie leaned to Zack and kissed him.She spun around and unhooked her bra which fell to the ground.She turned around and put her breastes infront of Zack who licked them.Maddie moaned.Then she kissed Zack and they brought themselves to Maddie's bed.

Zack was on top of Maddie still kissing.

"I said strip not sex stupid."shouted Cody.

"Fuck You!"exclaimed Maddie as she enjoyed every and London looked at eachother and started talking.

Zack slid Maddie's underwear down and Maddie was in the nude.Maddie slid off Zack's shirt. as Zack was sucking on her right breast.Maddie moaned of the pleasure.While Zack was doing that, Maddie slid off his pants and his underwear at the same time.

"You like?"asked Zack.

"I love!My turn!"shouted Maddie as she went form under to on top.She kissed Zack and went to his dick and started to suck it.

"Oh!Maddie!!No wonder I love you!You my sex toy!"shouted Zack.Maddie smailed as she stopped licking his dick and went beside Zack.Maddieopened her legs for the signal.

"Getting naughty eh?You'll be surprised on what I do."said Zack as he stood up and directed his dick in her folds.She cried of the pain and enjoyment.

"ZACK!!OH BABY!I LOVE YOU!FUCK ME HARDER!!AHHH!!"she enjoyed ever minute of Zack.Zack smiled and listened to her command.Finally they got to their clima and sat down beside eachother in the nude back with their friends.London and Cody were in shock.

"Oh yeah Zack,I told mom we're gonna sleep over here."said Cody.Zack nodded.

"Oh no!"shouted Maddie,"I might be pregnant!"But then Maddie smiled. "Wait,Who cares.My Zacky boy!"Maddie kissed Zack.

"Yeah baby!"cried Zack.

"I'm gonna take a shower."replied Cody as he got up.

"I have to get my purse."London added as she followed Cody.As soon as London heard the shower going,she quietly opened the door and closed it,stripped her clothes and jumped into the shower with London.

"London?!What are you doing here?"asked Cody in shock but proud to see her body.

"Since Maddie and Zack had their fun,why not us?"asked London as she kissed trailed kisses down to London's breast and sucked them.London moaned of the pleasure.

Cody layed London down at the corner of the tub as London started to suck his dick.

"London,you're good at having sex.I say we do this often."suggested Cody.London smiled as she layed Cody down,and London went on top with Cody's dick sticking up and London fell down.

Cody and London moaned as they screamed eachother's names.Finally they were done,as they shamppoed eachother and washed eachother and then went back into Maddie's room to see Zack and Maddie still having sex.Maddie and Zack looked at London and Cody and signaled(sp?) them to come with them.They went and then the door knocked.

It was wide open and the people at the door were shocked.Because London was sucking Maddie's left breast,Cody dick was in London's folds,Zack dick was in Maddie's folds and Maddie was kissing Cody.

* * *

You like my lemon??Guess who was at the door???You'll be very surprised and the four friends get in trouble..Plz R&R and enjoy the rest of the story!Bye!! 


	4. A NOTICE!

A NOTICE

Hey I'm sorry but I won't be updating in a while.I'm gonna start finishing my new High School Musical Story called 'Once in a Lifetime' I'm really sorry!!Please forgive me!! You can try reading the High School Musical one.Don't worry.It will be quick.I'll be updating everyday and after I'm done that story, for this story, I will update everyday. I'll probably update sometimes when I'm trying to write the other one. Okay... I hope you forgive me and understand. I'm really sorry... bye!


	5. You're Grounded!

Well heyy!This is the next chapter!!I hope you like and now you'll see who's at the door.The title of the chapter kinda gives it away, but then there's also a scary encounter that come between them.So plz R&R and enjoy!!

* * *

Left off at: 

"London,you're good at having sex.I say we do this often."suggested Cody.London smiled as she layed Cody down,and London went on top with Cody's dick sticking up and London fell down.

Cody and London moaned as they screamed eachother's names.Finally they were done,as they shamppoed eachother and washed eachother and then went back into Maddie's room to see Zack and Maddie still having sex.Maddie and Zack looked at London and Cody and signaled(sp?) them to come with them.They went and then the door knocked.

It was wide open and the people at the door were shocked.Because London was sucking Maddie's left breast,Cody dick was in London's folds,Zack dick was in Maddie's folds and Maddie was kissing Cody.

* * *

There, at the door stood Carey, and Maddie's grandparents stood at the door in shock.Zack, London, Maddie, and Cody froze at the shock to see their parents/grandparents at the door. 

"Maddie!"shouted Maddie's Grandma," How could you do this?Was this your idea of...fun?!"

"No Grandma, this is not what it looks like."replied Maddie as they all got out of eachother,got their clothes and got changed.

"Maddie, you are at the age of 16 and I am very dissapointed(sp?)in you.Having sex at the age of 16 and the boys at age 13?!You're grounded!"shouted her grandmother.Carey walked up to Zack and Cody:

"I am very dissapointed in you two.You guys are thirteen and you're having sex?Maddie's grandmother did all the talking and you're grounded too.I mean, making Mr.Moseby mad, was bad, and skipping school by going to the mall with Bob was badder but having sex at the age of thirteen with London and Maddie at the age of 16?!You guys have gone too far!We're going home.NOW!"Carey commanded.They all got home but London stayed at Maddie's house.

* * *

Zack and Cody: 

"I can't believe mom grounded us."Zack complained as he walked back and forth across his room while Cody sat on his bed.

"Uh..duh...think again...uhhh...you had sex with Maddie.Who is sixteen.I, for instance, had sex with London...LONDON TIPTON!Her father is gonna kill me when London finds out she preganant!With _MY _Baby.Mine!"Cody recapped(sp?) as Zack stopped.

"Wait,"Zack started,"did you say London is going to be pregnant with your child?"Cody nodded,"so then that means Maddie is pregnant with my child!And there's also a killer on the loose and might try to kill London and Maddie!But mostly London!And he'll kill our babies!"

"Yeah, thanks for trying to make me feel better.So what are we gonna do?"

"Why are you asking me."Zack started walking again,"Remember,I only come up with the names."Cody rolled his eyes and sighed.

* * *

London and Maddie: 

"I can't believe your grandma grounded me when she is not related to me."London started yapping.Maddie sighed as she sat on her bed.

"Uh duh.We had sex with thirteen year old kids."she explained as London sat beside her.

"I know..but...Cody is good at having sex.I just feel like I wanna do that again."London turned to her.Maddie just stared at her.

"I know...I feel that way about Zack too..and he's a great kisser."Maddie said with some attitude,"wow,I never knew it would come up to this day that I would say that..woah...creepy."London laughed.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Maddie asked London.

"Don't ask me, you're the smart one." she replied. Then they heard a knock on Maddie's window.

"That's probably Sal with the peanuts." London suggested.

"But Sal doesn't do that until I ask him for one."

"Then it's probably the baseball ball." Maddie just looked at her.

"What?" she asked. Then they heard the knock again. London and Maddie cuddled up toghether. They then heard the window open. The blinds started blowing from the wind and they saw a shadow.

"That can't.. be... a base-ball... ball." London whispered.

"Ya think?" Maddie whispered back as they cuddled closer to eachother.

"Hello, Miss Tipton, Miss Fitzpatrick. I came here to get what I want." the stranger said. Maddie and London stayed silent.

A man appeared, wearing all black, you can't even see his face.

"I came here, for the stupid heiress." the stranger then said.

"No! My daddy won't stand for this!" London shouted.

"Oh, he won't stand for this, when he hears you had sex with Cody Martin." he replied. London and Maddie looked at eachother,"Now, if you don't want your daddy, to know, then I'll have to take you."

London and Maddie started whispering to eachother.

"If you take London, you have to take me too." Maddie said.

"Even better, now come here." the stranger said as he fingered them to come. London and Maddie got up and then ran out the bedroom door with the stranger chasing after them. They ran downstairs to the kitchen with Maddie grabbing a pen and paper and then ran into one of the closets. Maddie wrote::

Grammy and Grandpa, we are running away because a stranger was in the house. Please don't call the police or tell anyone or else he'll be after you or kill me. Luv you, and I'm sorry. Bye!

signed Maddie.

Then London and Maddie heard silence. They quietly walked out of the closet, Maddie put the table and ran through the back door and ran to the Hotel.

"London, Maddie, is that you?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"The, killer, went after us." Maddie answered as London and Maddie breathed constantly.

"Do you want me to put security?" he asked.

"No, it's okay, we're gonna go up to Carey." London replied. Mr.Moseby nodded as Esteban walked to him.

"Mr. Moseby? What was the ruckess about?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's about the killer, he went after Maddie and London just now." Mr.Moseby replied.

"Where are they going?" he asked.

"To Carey's Suite." he answered as he walked away.

* * *

"Carey! Can you open up please!" Maddie shouted as she knocked on her door quickly. Carey quickly opened the door.

"What's wrong girls? Shouldn't you be grounded?" she asked.

"We need to talk to Zack and Cody." London said.

"Sorry, their grounded and you guys might do it again." Carey replied as they walked in.

"Please, we won't, we promise." Maddie said. Carey nodded. They ran in and Cody and Zack were shocked. They hugged eachother.

"Why are you guys here?" Cody asked.

"The killer came after us." Maddie explained. Then the lights started flickering.

"I'm back." the stranger said as the lights came completely dark.

* * *

Heyys! Here's the next chapter! I know it took long! But that will keep on Happening! I'm soo sorry! Plz review bye! 


	6. SORRY FOR INTERRUPTIONS! sorry

I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY!

Sorry this sin't a chapter!! I just wanted to say that I changed my Penname to MissAngel-K'96luvdance13 So you

all don't get confused... again. See, MissAngel-K is what my friend made up, '96 is my fave number. I just put the ' for style. luvdance, is because I luv dancing, and 13 is my b-day number! You like? anyways...

I'M SORRY!!

Luv Ya all... bye!

Luv, MissAngel-K'96luvdance13

P.S. I thank you all for reviewing!


	7. URGENT MESSAGE changing account

Heyy I just wanted to sayy that I made a new account called xx-.AngelSweetie.-xx I will still right my stories and I would like you to read my story "Cry"

This is the summary:

Summary: Gabriella gets heartbroken by Troy. But as she tries to continue her life, trouble appears. Drunk driving, surprise pregnancy, drug overdose, but what does Troy do? Will Gabriella's tears hold back?

so please review for that story.

_Rated M for:_

_Violence_

_Use of language_

_Sexual content_

_Drug use_

_thank you for understanding_


End file.
